


key to victory

by Kirishimami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirishimami/pseuds/Kirishimami
Summary: Daishou's breathing came to a halt when the sudden realisation hit him with full force.Kuroo and Yaku were wearing a matching set of rings.This was their key to this victory.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	key to victory

It was just a split second.

If he had blinked, Daishou would have missed it. The sunlight reflecting on a tiny piece of metal, making him shake his head and blink, eyes darting around to look for its source. The small Nekoma defender, Yaku, moved his arms in quick motion to summon a powerful shield, stopping the Nohebi attackers in their tracks - and that’s where Daishou sees it. A small ring, inconspicuous, slipped onto the boy’s slender finger. Daishou bit his lip. His brain worked around the queasy feeling of _missing something_ , why did that ring seem so familiar, why could he not place the memory.

He whipped his head around at Kuroo’s bone-shattering battle cry. It wasn’t directed at him, Kuroo was concentrating on Nohebi’s two Magic Enhancers. Daishou tensed up anyway, ready to face the Nekoma leader when Kuroo raised his hand, then dragged his claws over Sakijima’s face without mercy. Daishou flinched at Sakijimas pained scream and followed wailing, but his eyes locked onto Kuroo’s finger.

His breathing came to a halt when the sudden realisation hit him with full force.

Kuroo and Yaku were wearing a matching set of rings.

This was their key to this victory.

While Daishou’s mind was still doing somersaults, his body acted without his consent. He activated a spell, making himself slide towards Yaku with a speed that made it hard for the Nekoma fighters to follow him with their eyes. The members of Nohebi kingdom swiftly got out of his way as if they were following a silent command.

Daishou appeared before Yaku and grabbed him in the exact moment the smaller boy’s confusion turned into shocked realisation. He didn’t have time to react. Daishou lifted his hand and, in the same heartbeat, drilled his fingers into Yaku’s chest.

Yaku’s eyes widened, Daishou started breathing again. The smell of blood immediately clogged his throat.

Yaku’s body was overcome with a miserable shiver when Daishou pulled his clawed hand back. Daishou’s heart cramped up.

It was so silent, not even the cats with their enhanced hearing should have been able to pick up on it. But when Yaku chokes out a silent gasp, a last inhale and an exhale, whispering _“Kuroo”_ before going completely limb and sinking to the ground, the entire battlefield was filled with nothing but silence.

Daishou’s eyes met Kuroo’s. He could see the other leader’s confusion, watched him going into shock, and immediately switching to disarming pain, just from looking into Kuroo’s eyes. 

No one could as much as say a word.

There was no time to mourn, not even time to form a coherent thought.

Nekoma was in a state of shock.

A blinding light.

Shiratorizawa’s Magic Enhancer stepped in to take control of a completely defenceless Kuroo.

Making Kuroo unstable, so that putting a spell on him would be an undemanding act - that was the plan from the very start.

Daishou averted his eyes. Teaming up with Shiratorizawa to take down their enemy might just prove to be the most disgraceful thing he had ever done to his kingdom.

It was just a split second.

A split second, in which Daishou did think, while staring at his tainted hand in horror, that maybe, just maybe, there might have been a different way, if he had just looked for it. But he had been too scared.

Too scared of the force that was Shiratorizawa.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend on twitter has this full entire planned out fantasy au but doesn't plan to write it so i HAD to write this part at least.
> 
> me: i'm an angst anti  
> me: *this*
> 
> whatever stan kryk, follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kuuroyaku), and follow my [friend](https://twitter.com/hip_edge) who thought of this heartbreak in the first place


End file.
